I. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an aquarium, especially to a fish tank that applies a sieve to achieve tank cleaning and water purification.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With improvements in people's living conditions, embellishments or adornments of a house and/or a public place has been causing more and more concerns to the general public; for example, an aquarium can become an adornment to a space. Nowadays, an aquarium is used to display aquatic creatures, such as goldfish; therefore, an aquarium is usually equipped with a sieve therein to achieve the objectives of clarifying water in the tank and creating a favorable living environment for aquatic creatures.
Nevertheless, most conventional aquariums have the same drawbacks of hidden dangers to people who love fish and aquatic creatures and/or are unsightly while the aquarium tank is under water purification. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 16, an aquarium 70 has a sieve 71 entirely placed under water in a water tank 72 thereof. Once there is a leakage of electricity under water resulting from the electric connection of a conducting wire 711 of the sieve 71, this may cause the death of aquatic creatures therein, and is a hidden danger to a human's life as well. In addition, said conducting wire 711 is usually exposed to be accessible to people, so it can easily cause the danger of electric leakage to people. Furthermore, the conducting wire 711 is exposed outside the water tank 72, which makes for an unsightly appearance for the aquarium 70.
Another aquarium 80 as shown in FIG. 17 has a sieve 81 entirely disposed outside a water tank 82; the sieve 81 is connected to the water tank 82 through a water-inlet tube 811 and a drain pipe 812. The installation of both the water-inlet tube 811 and the drain pipe 812 results in a poor appearance of the aquarium 80; likewise, the electric wire connection of a conducting wire 813 of the sieve 81 is on the lateral side of the water tank 82, thereby enabling said conducting wire 813 to be exposed to people, resulting in a hidden danger of electric leakage to anyone nearby. Moreover, in the event that the drain pipe 812 accidentally comes off outside the tank resulting in outwards-flowing water, such an incident may cause death of aquatic creatures in the tank and cause damage to household articles.
Another conventional aquarium 90 as shown in FIG. 18 has a similar structure to the aquarium 80 as shown in FIG. 17. Said aquarium 90 has a sieve 91 fastened on top of the lateral wall of a water tank 92 thereof through a hook 911. Likewise, the installation of both the hook 911 and a water-inlet tube 912 makes a poor appearance for the aquarium 90; meanwhile, the electric connection of a conducting wire 913 of the sieve 91 is on a lateral side of the water tank 92 so that the possibility of electric leakage may cause death of aquatic creatures in the tank or cause damage to surrounding people once the sieve is dropped into the tank.
To solve the foregoing drawbacks of said conventional aquariums (fish tank structures), the invention is disclosed hereafter.